Sohmas and the Elements
by angels of crystals
Summary: A teenage girl with the powers of the elements and the shadows the was banished from her family at age 3 meets the Sohmas and goes to school with them. Read to find what happens to her, the Sohmas, her friends, and her new family. Tohru does not exsist in this fan fiction.


**Author's note**: Some people have powers to control the elements they are known as an element holder. There is a war between the element holders and the shadow holders. The shadow holders controls shadows. Everyone knows this even if they are not apart of it. The Sohma's even know of it but they don't get involved like everyone else. There is a legend of the cursed one. This person controls all elements and the shadows. Element holders can't trust that person cause this person could be working for the shadow holders. This person will have bright purple eyes. You could tell if others are element holder by their bright gold eyes. **End of A.N. **

"Get out, you are a disgrace to this family!" A woman yelled with bright gold eyes and you could tell she was part of the water clan by the blue tint in her hair. People were circling a girl that was three who was the cursed one. She was laying on the ground with her black hair with purple tips and a bright blue streek flowing around her beaten bruised body. Her bright purple eyes shown all the hurt and unshed tears she had to hold for 3 long years.

She got up and ran through the dark forest till she bumped into two different members of two different clans. The first one looked to be in his early 20's. His had black hair with red tints to it flowed down his back and framed his face to see kind bright gold eyes, he was of the fire clan. The other boy was a little older than her but not older than 4. His dirty blond hair was sticking up in every which was of the earth clan and his eyes shown with worry for her.

"You're Raven of the water clan well I'm Henry Davies of the fire clan. This is my adopted son Adam Davies of the earth clan. Why are you here?" Henry asked kindly to her.

"They ... they beat me and ... and banished me," she cried and then Adam hugged her and she hugged back and cried so hard it would make an emotionless person try and reach out to her.

"Well, why don't I adopt you as my daughter and his brother?" Henry asked looking at her. She stopped hugging Adam and looked thoughtful then nodded quickly. "Well then lets go home shall we?"

For the first time in her life she smile because she knows that they would protect her.

When they came to a house they were greeted by a woman in her early 20's. She was not an element holder like the rest of them but that did not bother Raven. Her beautiful white hair flowed down to her knees and she had warm teal eyes. She spoke with a kind voice that Raven only heard from her dead parents. "Well Henry looks like we got a new addition to the family. Well my name is Crystal. I'm going to be your new mom ok! I hope we get along what's your name?"

"My name is Raven. I hope we get along goods too!" Then she ran and hugged her. They lived a happy life for seven years then crystal became pregnet with an element holder baby. Now five years later Crystal died from a illness. Now another year they are having a conversation which is wear our tale begins.

The baby turned out to be a boy and they named him Jay and his element turned out to be wind. His hair is black with white tints to it. Raven mastered the elements and the shadows. Raven, Adam, and Jay all became close and were very special to their father. Their father never lost that kindness and became a martial arts teacher.

They all have a neckless and bracelet with their picture in it. Raven's neckless was oval with a carved in rose with a picture of her adopted mom on one side and a picture of her adopted father on the other side. Her bracelet had her adopted brothers in it in either side. Her brothers and father have the same except they don't have a picture of them self in it.

**FLASHBACK (WEEK AGO) **

"Father I need to talk to you. The shadows are trying to recruit me and they promised they would not harm non-element holders and I was thinking I should move out till the war is over. If they find out you and my brothers are important to me they may threaten to harm you to get me." Raven said to her father. He seemed to think for a few minuted. "If I say yes then were will you go?" he asked. She replied like she was not lying about it, it was scary. "Don't worry I have a place to stay so don't worry!" she said.

"Fine go pack while I tell your brothers." Raven smiled and quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek and ran and packed. When she was done they were all outside waiting for her. She gave them a hug and said she would see them on Sunday at the Dojo.

**FLASHBACK OVER RAVEN'S POV **

"Man can't even believe that it has been a week sense then and now I'm living in a tent in the woods" I thought. I slowly got up and saw the picture of my adopted mom and not my birth parents but I love her mom. As I was walking to school a different way then I normally would I saw a house. "Hmm... those are the Chinese zodiac, but no cat."I thought. Then a man who looked to be in his early or mid 20's came out and said, "I did not know that a beautiful girl like you could be interested in something like this. I was just seating them out to dry."

I looked up from them and smiled. "Well they are beautiful but your missing the cat from the old focktale. My mother used to tell it it to me he is my fav.** FLASHBACK MOMENT (LOVE FLASHBACKS) **

A 3 year old Jay, 13 year old Adam, and 13 year old Raven sat around their mother listening to her tale. "One day God decided to have a banquet and told all the animals except the cat who was sleeping about and when it was. The rat thought it would be fun if he told him it was the day after. So one the day all the animal lined up with the rat leading the way went to the banquet. The cat was the only one not there and was very sad to hear about it and they say everyone treated him like and outcast." Mother looked around and saw me looking sad and asked what was wrong. "He is just like me," I said simply but they knew the meaning. **FLASHBACK OVER (AWWWWW I LOVE FLASHBACKS)**

"Aww, yes it seems I am. I wonder what he will say when I tell him he has a fan. Are you a year of the dog? (nod) So am I no wonder I felt like I like you more then just your pretty face-"He did not get to finish because Prince Yuki whacked him with his school bag."Oww Yuki what do you have in that bag of yours a dictionary?!"

"No I have two of them. Miss Davies I'm sorry. My cousin is a bit of a flirt but harmless." he said while I was laughing my head off. I whipped the tears that started to form at the corner of my eyes and said," Good one Yuki high five!" He came over and high fived me. Like come on who would not say that? "Huh, you're Yuki's classmate, lets start over. I'm Shigure, Yuki's older and much less violent cousin," he said while Yuki asked what I was doing here.

"I live around here, well I'm gonna go to school now you can join me if you want Yuki ."He nodded and we were off after I said goodbye to Shigure. He may be a perv but I'm not that rude. When we got there we went are sepret ways then that stupid Price Yuki fan club came over to me.

"Hey what were you doing with Prince Yuki?" Creepy girl number one said. "Yeah we have first dibs sister!" Creepy girl number two said. "Don't think to highly of your self girl!" Creepy girl number three said. "It was just a coincidence, I'm pretty sure that he gets to choose, and I don't think highly of my self!" I yelled Then Arisa and Hana came to save me!

"You heard her it was a coincidence so get lost!' Arisa yellled. "You don't scare us Yankee-" creepy girl number one was cut off by Hana."Go before I beeeeep you beeeeep." Hana said. Then they went away running and probably peeing their pants! "Hana don't really shock them please, Raven were those creepy girls bothering you again?" Arisa asked me and I knod and say don't worry.

**END OF THE DAY **

"It seems like we keep bumping into each other today Miss Davies shall we walk home?" Yuki asked I replied saying,"Sure and please call me Raven." He nodded," I heard you say that the cat was your favorite while you were talking with Shigure(hates cat speak here)"

"Well I like the cat and can relate to him and knows exactly how he feels," I said and ran away after I saw his shocked expression.

**YUKI'S POV (SHOCKER) **

I had just finished telling her why I hate cats then she said,"Well I like the cat and can relate to him and knows exactly how he feels." I stopped and looked at her shocked as she ran off. **TIME SKIP**. "If we keep eating like this I'm going to need a bigger robe," Shigure said but I was still thinking about Miss Da... I mean Raven said. "Did someone treat her badly" I thought as I looked up. A sighed then saw Raven going in a tent and me and Shigure went up to it. When she came out Shigure started laughing.

**RAVEN'S POV **

"Raven why were you in a tent in the forest?" Yuki asked while Shigure was trying to stop laughing. " That bastard of a perv thinks this is funny," I thought to myself. I hung my head in shame."Well just don't be mad please," I said in a low whisper but they heard it. Shigure stops laughing and looked at me sadly. "I'm an element holder and others are after me and promised not to hurt non-element holder so I moved into that tent till they stop coming after me," I say sadly. I felt the tears start to come up but willed them down.

"Well that makes sense. This is Sohma property it would be strange if we got a neighbor. Why don't you live with us and you can clean and cook for us. (RRRRRR) oh it sems to me that there was a land slide by your tent," Shigure said. I start to freak out because my stuff was in there then I fainted with a fever after that.

**NO POV**

Raven was sleeping on a foton while Shigure was watching her and Yuki getting her stuff from out of the mud. **MORNING**. Raven slowly woke up and found out Yuki got her stuff for her and found out where she would be staying. On the way up she felt like she was being watched but brushed it off. When Yuki was opening the window the sealing caved in and...**END OF CHAPTER.**

Disclaimer : Don't own Fruits Basket just my OCs.


End file.
